


Say That Again?

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Someone has to say something three times before it sinks in





	Say That Again?

**Author's Note:**

> For a wordbound prompt. Also inspired by [this artwork](http://10kiaoi.tumblr.com/post/164645088204/for-a-007-fest-anon-prompt-i-wanted-to-do-but) of 10k's

“I love you,” Bond tossed out as he admired his new watch from Q branch. It was high class and explosive. Q could understand why the agent was enamoured. 

“Hurry up or you will miss your flight, 007. Please try to bring everything back in one piece.”

Only the outer ring of the clock face came back. 

  
  


“Go to the roof, a helicopter will be there in forty seconds. I will take care of everything else.”

Bond was breathing hard as he sprinted up the stairs. He was out of ammunition, out of gadgets, and nearly out of blood. “I bloody love you,” he said when he burst onto the roof. 

“We’ll see how you feel after your two weeks in medical,” Q said primly. “I've forwarded them your smart blood files so no lying.”

Bond was already unconscious in the rescue copter. 

  
  


“Q, I love you too, but wasn't Eve suppose to be my partner for this mission?”

“There is new intel. Valentine’s Day in a gay bar it seems,” Q replied. “I hope you are not too disappointed.”

“With you? Never. I just don't want you to be hurt. You aren't a field agent.”

“I'm well aware of that. Which is why I fully intend to flee at the second sign of danger.”

“The second?”

“We are both paranoid spies. We will pick up on the first sign of danger as soon as we walk in.”

In hindsight, maybe he should have turned back at the door. 

  
  


“Bond?”

“I'm here, Q.” The agent placed Q’s glasses back on his face.

“What are you doing here? And when was the last time you slept?”

“I've been here since we got back and the doctors got to work on you.”

Q blinked at him. “But why? Did M ground you as punishment? I'll tell him you are not to blame.”

“It's my choice. I don't want to be anywhere else until I know you are fully healed.”

Q stared at him, the words not computing. 

“I love you, Q.”

Everything fell into place, the final firewall brought down. 

“Oh.”


End file.
